Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kazemaru Ichirouta (風丸 一郎太) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He's a defender of Raimon and Inazuma Japan. He also was a forward and the captain of Dark Emperors in season 2. Appearance Kazemaru has waist-length teal hair that is tied into a ponytail, with bangs that cover his left eye. His eyes are brown. When he is wearing casual clothes, he wears a white long-sleeved white shirt with a yellow sleeveless jacket and brown pants. Personality Kazemaru is shown to have a competitive character, as he wants to play against strong players. Kazemaru is also seen to have some confidence issues under high pressure, and is afraid of not being able to keep up with the rest of his team mates. He is a good side leader, which is most prominently witnessed during the FFI arc when he takes over as captain while Endou is out helping Fideo and the Italian team. Plot Season 1 Originally a member of the track club team, Kazemaru was asked by Endou to join the Raimon soccer team for their upcoming match against Teikoku as they were short on players. At first, he said he would consider the offer, but after seeing Endou practice by himself intensely, he decided to join the team. He is friends with Miyasaka from the track club. Just before the first match in the Football Frontier, he had to decide whether to stay on the Raimon team or to go back to the track club. This was brought on by Miyasaka, who kept pushing him to go back. However, after watching him play, Miyasaka allows him to stay and encourages him. Season 2 Kazemaru fought the teams from Aliea Academy at the beginning of the Aliea Academy Arc, but as the story progressed, he lost confidence. After Raimon fought Team Gaia, who claimed they were actually Team Genesis, he said that he wasn't strong enough and left. In the game however, Kazemaru left the team after being badly injured during the fight with Genesis. At the end of episode 63, Kazemaru appeared again, but this time as the antagonist and the captain of Dark Emperors. The team consisted of previous Raimon members forced to leave the team who had used the Aliea Meteorite to become stronger. Later, Endou's high spirit and will for soccer awakened him and the other members from the meteorite's control. The Aliea Meteorite broke into pieces and Kazemaru was then freed from its control. Season 3 He was one of the chosen to join the Inazuma Japan and through a match he was able to join the team. In the match with Fire Dragon, he learn a new hissatsu and use it with Kabeyama to score. During the time when Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou helped team Orpheus to defeat Kageyama's team, he was the temporary captain of the team, but was injured in the second half of the match, making Hiroto the next temporary captain. He is known to be the quickest member of the team. In the match with Unicorn, he learn another new hissatsu. In episode 121, when Endou was having his flashbacks about the old Raimon which was only him, Someoka and Handa, Kazemaru was seen watching the team move off as the Athletics club chased them off. Hissatsu *'SK Butterfly Moves!' (Dark Emperors form) *'DF Clone Defense' *'OF Clone Feint' (Game) *'OF Dance of the Wind God' *'SH Dark Phoenix' (Dark Emperors form) *'SH Excalibur' (Game - Dark Emperors form) *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'SK Speed Force' (Dark Emperors form) *'SH The Hurricane' *'SH Tornado Falls' *'SH Triple Boost' (Anime - Dark Emperors form) *'DF Quick Draw' (Game) Gallery :Main Article: Kazemaru Ichirouta/Gallery Trivia *Kaze (風) is Japanese for wind, so his last name refers to his speed. *Kazemaru has two forms in the game: Normal (DF), and Dark Emperors form (FW). The normal Kazemaru is also good as a midfielder (as seen in season 3). *Whenever he is annoyed or realizes that they have something useless, he slaps his face as seen in various episodes. *Kirigakure from Sengoku Igajima calls Kazemaru 'Fujimaru' because "風" can both mean Kaze (wind) and Fuji (air). *He left the team after the first match against Team Genesis due to being severely injured, and is taken away by an ambulance with a very suspicious man (game ver.) *In episode 122 , he appeared having a different voice and soon it returns again as usual. *He is the member with the most experience in positions, which include Captain, Forward, Defender, and Midfielder, along with Saginuma Osamu, who has the experience of being a Captain, Forward, Goalkeeper and Midfielder. *He has a character song titled "Let it Soar!", as his element is wind. Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Caravan Category:Dark Emperors Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Male Charaters